<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teasing by manowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593036">Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites'>manowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korra Omegaverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lin, F/F, Omega Kya, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, ive retconned the whoole series to be a modern au, they have cellphones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya's been teasing Lin all day, she learns a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korra Omegaverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering her office after a particularly draining meeting with the council, Lin sat at her desk. This was not how she wanted her morning to start. She had just begun filling out paperwork when her phone vibrated in her desk. Everyone knew not to call her phone while she was on duty. If there was an emergency, they could call her office. She ignored the phone and continued her work. Two hours later and her phone had been vibrating for much of that time; she gave into the temptation to check it. Opening the phone told her that the twelve texts had been from her wife. She opened the messages and immediately flushed a deep red. Kya had been sending her dirty photos, each one more explicit than the last. She was grateful for the compression shorts she was required to wear with her uniform, although they were growing increasingly uncomfortable due to the cup within.</p><p><em>“Kya, I am trying to work!”</em> She quickly responded. Another photo came in almost immediately. Lin took a deep breath and put her phone back in the drawer, ignoring the semi she sported.</p><p>She went back to her work, unable to get the photos off her mind to the point where she had to remove the protective cup in her shorts. Spending most of her day in her office, she couldn’t ignore the incessant vibrating of the phone in her drawer and opened every photo her wife sent. Looking at the time, she realized that it was almost time for her lunch break. Lin never went out for lunch, instead having her assistant order her food or eating what she brought from home. But when she came to ask if she should order, Lin had already made her plan. She told the young woman that she wouldn’t need any food today as she put her phone back in her desk.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kya smiled as she sent the last photo. Lin was due for her lunch break soon and would probably make the two-block trip to come relieve herself. She had no qualms about getting her alpha off, but her coworkers might. She made sure to ask them if they would be alright with Lin swinging by for a quickie to which they said they didn’t mind.</p><p>“You know you’re fucked right?” the male omega nurse commented.</p><p>“That’s the whole point Niko, <em>to get fucked</em>.”</p><p>A half hour later and Lin was leaving the precinct. She didn’t bother putting on her metal armor as she was officially off the clock. She settled for her undershirt, slacks and a jacket. Lin walked two blocks to the hospital where Kya worked and went to her floor, paying close attention to the labels on the doors. She saw her wife standing at the desk talking to someone. She gave a small smile to the nurse who sat behind the desk. Kya smiled as the familiar scent of her mate invaded her senses. She turned just in time for Lin to press her against the nurse’s station.</p><p>Her alpha growled low in her ear, undeterred by the nurse sitting two feet away from them. “You’ve been teasing me all morning.” She pressed the now-noticeable bulge against her wife’s leg.</p><p>“Honey, I’m at work.” Kya said as she glanced at the smirking nurse.</p><p>“You didn’t seem to care when that was my argument.” Lin said before she grabbed the omega by the arm and dragged her down the hall. She pushed Kya into one of the vacant on-call rooms and locked the door behind them. Lin took off her jacket and laid it over the armchair. She unbuckled her belt, “Turn around,” she said as she went to remove her scrub pants.</p><p>Kya did as she was told and turned her back to her alpha as her pants were roughly pushed down her legs, followed by her panties. “No foreplay?” she asked as she heard Lin unzipping her own pants.</p><p>“I’ve been hard for over an hour thanks to you, and by the looks of it, you don’t need it either.”</p><p>“What can I say? Teasing you turns me on,” the sentence ended with a girlish squeal as Lin suddenly pushed two fingers into her. She used the wetness to lube up her cock before she placed it at her wife’s entrance. “Ready?”</p><p>Kya nodded and a groan fell from her lips as Lin sank into her. She felt her alpha place her hands on her hips as she adjusted her footing for balance. Lin started out slow and gradually upped her speed, before long she had her omega quivering around her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Niko chuckled from the nurse’s station as he heard the muted sounds of the older nurse being taken by her mate just around the corner. He’d told her that she was going to regret teasing the alpha all morning. Kya simply waved him off, stating that she was getting her alpha ready for the rare weekend they had ahead of them without their pups. He had seen the look on her face when she first sensed her mate’s presence; the brief flash of fear, but she quickly masked it with a smirk merely seconds before she turned her back to him. He had never seen the captain so amorous, desperate to be inside of the older omega. Frankly, he was afraid for his mischievous friend. When she had been pressed against the station, the growl that accompanied made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was lucky he was already mated. If he weren’t, he probably would have presented for his friend’s alpha on the spot.</p><p>He tried not to listen, but the rhythmic slapping as skin met skin weighed heavily on his ears. He continued filing the charts as he tried his hardest not to listen in on the mated couple’s activities. Minutes later, the other nurse came out of one of the rooms and handed him her chart. “Where’s Kya?”</p><p>Niko cleared his throat, “She’s indisposed at the moment.”</p><p>“Is she taking more pictures to send to her wife?” she smirked.</p><p>Niko simply shook his head, “Her wife came in a few minutes ago.” He placed his finger to his lips, “Listen.”</p><p>As the two grew quiet, they could make out the moans coming from the on-call room. Suddenly they stopped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kya was lost in pleasure. Lin rarely took her from behind. This way they would both get off quickly as Lin reached deeper inside of her. Her insides sputtered around her mate as Lin’s thrusts lost their rhythm, she was close. She hadn’t put on protection; her alpha was going to cum inside of her. Lin obviously hadn’t thought this through, she was too lost in her lust. A lust caused by Kya herself. She gasped as Lin reached a particularly deep spot within her before she stilled, burning heat filling her. Lin had cum deep inside of her with no way of cleaning herself discretely. It wasn’t often that Lin came before she herself did, always making sure her omega finished first. But Kya was close herself and it wouldn’t take long before she was coming around her wife. Lin began her thrusts again, this time slower as she was losing her erection. It wouldn’t matter, a few more thrusts and she would be clinging onto the bedsheets in front of her. She was so focused on reaching the end that she didn’t realize that Lin had stopped moving. She sat up when Lin pulled out.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?” she asked as she turned to see Lin tucking herself back into her shorts before pulling up her pants.</p><p>“What do you mean? I got what I came for.” Lin said as she zipped her pants and buckled her belt. “Clean yourself up baby, you’re indecent.”</p><p>“Do you think I give a fuck about indecent?” Kya nearly shouted as her alpha grabbed her jacket and turned towards the door. She quickly pulled her clothes from around her ankles, paying no mind to her alpha’s cum leaking out of her. She followed her wife out of the room. “Lin where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m leaving.” Lin said, stopping at the desk to put on her jacket.</p><p>Kya gave no fucks about the eyes that darted toward them, “You can’t leave me like this.” She all but shouted, face reddening.</p><p>“Can’t I?” Lin asked with a straight face, still holding the jacket in her hands.</p><p>Kya grabbed onto Lin’s bicep, “If you aren’t going to do it here then take me home.”</p><p>“Aw baby I wish I could, but I have to go to work.” the alpha smirked as she pulled her wife close, placing her thigh between her legs.</p><p>The omega gasped as her thigh pressed against her sex, “Why are you doing this?” Kya asked, frustration in her face as she pushed Lin off. “I can’t work like this.”</p><p>Lin scowled, “And you think I can? I can’t hide it like you can, Kya. I must wear a cup all day. That’s very painful for me.”</p><p>“Alpha please, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“You should’ve thought about that before you started your little game. I’m going back to work; I’ll see you at home.” Lin turned to leave.</p><p>Kya refused to take no for an answer. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. She offered up a challenge, “Fine, I don’t need you. I’ll just take care of it myself.” Hook. She knew Lin hated when she masturbated, preferring to satisfy her omega with her own body, lest she feel inadequate.</p><p>With a swiftness no one saw coming, Kya was pressed against the nurse’s station once again. Lin’s hand wrapped around her neck, not hard enough to hurt, but to hold her in place. “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>Kya gave a mischievous grin, “Are you going to stop me, Alpha?” Line.</p><p>“Do it and you won’t get it for a month,” Lin threatened, forgetting a crucial detail.</p><p>Kya chuckled lowly, “That’s fine by me. Good luck rutting next week without me to sate you.” Sinker. It was a dirty tactic, but one that paid off as Lin dropped her jacket and lifted her wife into her arms, carrying her back to the on-call room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi yes i suck at smut and have been sitting on this for days</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>